Flexible electronic circuits provide for assembly of electronic devices on a flexible circuit substrate. This allows for printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies that are flexible to fit into tighter spaces of electronic products to reduce the size of the finished product. This is desirable in any technology area where it is desired to reduce the size of the finished product such as personal electronic devices (e.g., cell phones) and medical devices. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvement to flexible electronic circuits to extend their application.
The present system, devices, and methods described herein relate to providing power to flexible electronic circuits by direct connection of flexible or foldable electronic circuits to a receptacle providing the circuit power. An apparatus comprises a flexible circuit substrate that includes a body portion and at least one connector portion formed monolithically with the body portion. The connector portion is shaped by at least one of one or more bends of the flexible circuit substrate or one or more folds of the flexible circuit substrate, and the connector portion is configured to be received in a receptacle of a connector device. The apparatus also includes at least one electrode formed on the connector portion and configured to make electrical contact with an electrical conductor of the receptacle of the connector device, at least one electronic component on the flexible circuit substrate, and includes interconnect to provide electrical continuity from the electrode to the electronic component.
This overview is intended to provide an overview of subject matter of the present patent application. It is not intended to provide an exclusive or exhaustive explanation of the invention. The detailed description is included to provide further information about the present patent application.